Seeing you
by fashion hottie
Summary: when monica life turns for the worst she might just find what she needed was in the most unexpected place and situation she just needed to open her eyes to him CM of course please read and review
1. new job

_Hey first actual fic i hope you like it read and review plz_.

**Okay here's what you should know joey and pheobe are married ross and rachel are going out and the gang doesnt know Chandler**.

Monica sat cross legged on her white sofa with a large stack of newspapers on her lap and the phone on her left ear "ok tha ... no ...no its okay i understand yea okay bye". "Damn" she muttered crossing out another circle on the newspaper.

She crumpled it up throwing it in the overflowing trash basket and picked up another newspaper flipping for the job Advertisement page ,she found it and started circling all the culinary based Advertisements.

After she was done she picked up the phone again and started making calls. An hour an a half later she crumpled up that paper and went on to the other. Frustrated she took all the newspapers and flung them off her lap running her hands through her red legs from all the weight. She picked up the bills and ran through them again.

There were nine of them and five of them were red letters and she was a month behind in the payment for her apartment and Treeger said if she was late again they'd kick her out. She sighed and went up to get herself a glass of water, scratch that a glass of scotch. She got a tumbler from her cupboard and check the bottom 9 it read she grabbed the note pad from the fridge and wrote it down , then she placed it back on the fridge exactly three inches from the magnets. Just because her life was out of orderdidnt mean everything else had to be.

She grabbed the scotch from the fridge and filled the glass up ,she always liked it on the rocks with a twist but today she would just have it straight. Leaning on the fridge and running her hand through her hair as she took small sips from it.

Thinking about how great life was before she lost her job , before her roommate moved out and got married to her neighbor before she was left paying an apartment she couldn't afford . Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she grabbed on table for support. All of a sudden the doorknob rattled she wiped her eyes quickly and dumped the scotch down the sink just as her brother came jumping into the apartment.

He waswearing one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on a person "guess what?" he said gushing with joy ,just when she was about to answer he pulled out a velvet box "oh my god" she whispered looking at the ring. "Yea that's right tonight is the night im proposing to Rachel, cost me a fortune but she's worth it plus i think i can afford it"

"Oh my god" she whispered again tears falling down her cheeks again. "Oh i knew you'd be happy for us" he said wrapping her in a hug "Phoebe told me it would probably bum you out, because everybody's getting married but i said no not Monica she doesn't need that."She started to cry harder at that. Ross pulled away from her. "Are you okay" he asked worriedly , she shook her head and trembling went to the coffee table and picked up her bills and took them to him. He studied them carefully and hugged her telling her not to worry and that everything would be ok.

"But its not going to be ok I've called everywhere and nobody will give me a job!" she screamed .The door open and one of her best friend Joey came into the room "what's a matter? " he asked as he was heading for the fridge " Nothing , im just having some trouble making ends meet" she told him " Oh , yea im going through the same thing don't worry it will get better everything has it sunny side"

"Hey Joey didnt you just come from you sisters dinner?" Ross asked " yea soooo?" Joey asked with his mouth full of lasagna "Well aren't you full?"

"Oh, i didnt get to eat there was this guy moving into my sisters building, and we started talking and he seemed really cool he told me he was looking for a maid for his friend ,and then he told me that it pays like two thousand dollars a week ,so i asked him what he did for a living because that's a lot of money, and he told me he was a lawyer and then he asked me what i do and i told him i was an actor and then he said oh 'i love the work of young thespians' ,and call me homophobic but that just creeps me out so i ran away" "ummm Joey a thespian is an actor" Ross said. "You said he pays 2000 dollars a month?" Monica cut in.

"Yea that's what e told me" he said

"Where is this job" she asked her hopes rising by the minute.

"My sisters building in 5th avenue" here's her business card except his apartment is room 8" he said handing he a small plastic card.

Before anyone was able to say anything else she grabbed her coat and was out of the apartment.

She reached a tall door and knocked softly at first after waiting for quite a while she knocked harder. The door swung open and a handsome man greeted her asking her to step in. "Im here because i heard you were looking for a job" she chocked out suddenly feeling under dressed in the grand elegance of the apartment it was decorate in a modern yet classic style,still she noticed there were canes next to the door of all shapes and colors and materials. "Yea , friend needs a maid" the handsome stranger told her snapping her out of thought "My names Kipby the way""Monica Geller" he shook her hand"take a seat over there" he pointed to a black leather couch in front of a glass coffee table she walked and to a seat at the edge of the couch.

"Okay now the only thing the job requires is that you know how to cook and wash clothing and clean properly , can you do that right?" he asked tired of pointless interviews.

"Yea actually i have a masters degree in culinary arts"she told him proudly.

"Oh well that's excellent" he said happy this was going somewhere. "Now you need to be here during the time of seven in the morning to seven in the evening" heexplained"you will iron the suits in the silver closet their in order by date and set it on that railing over there by the main office, then you will have breakfast ready by 8:00 and then you will grab the laundry and wash it ,you will then have to clean the house and make sure the floor is dry by 5:00 ,you then can prepare dinner which must be ready by seven ,you may then leave"

"Ok i can do that" she said "Great you have the job. the first 2 weeks the pay is 2,000 dollars per week then it can go from 4,00 to 5,000 a week , come now let me show you the kitchen" he took her to a large kitchen with beautiful black marble counter tops the cup boards were made of a gorgeous mahogany but she notice little dots around the edges of everything

"why are there dots on everything?" she asked curiously. "Oh master Bing cant see you did know that right?"

All of a sudden everything made sense the bars every where and all the canes by the doors the house was designed for the blind.

**Did you like it yes , no plz review tell me if i should continue it aint worth it if its not liked**


	2. day 1

**_Hi peoples chapter two i hope you like plz read and review ._**

**_enjoy_**

_"why are there dots on everything?" she asked curiously._

_"Oh master Bing cant see you did know that right?"_

_All of a sudden everything made sense the bars every where and all the canes by the doors the house was designed for the blind._

"No, I didnt know"she whispered taken aback by the sudden information. "Oh...oh I h..hope this isn't going to be a problem, you barely ever will see him and ... and its one of the highest paying jobs anywhere a..an..and he's a really great guy ,though you'll barely ever see him " Kip stuttered trying to find more reasons to make her stay this was the farthest he had ever gotten in an interview.

Monica smiled he looked so cute stuttering and sweating trying to make her stay it was obvious he had gone through a lot of work trying to find a person to take care of his friends house.

"No its not a problem ill take the job" she said smiling "oh, Thank you" he said ecstatically " you can start tomorrow here's a key to the house and a copy of the instruction i just gave you , oh and some legal stuff you have to fill out saying this is an actual job" he said laughing nervously and handing her a key and a packet "Ok ill be going thank you for the job" she said smiling "No...no thank you" he called back as she was leaving , after six moths of interviewing people he felt he finally found the right person.

Monica walked into her apartment to find her friends sitting around her table. "So how did it go" her brother asked impatiently he was wearing a tux obviously waiting for her so he can go and propose to Rachel. "I got the job!"

She said grinning every body started congratulating her at once "That's not all" she said " It can pay up to 5 grand."

"Damn that's more than i make!" Phoebe exclaimed "I knew should off taken the job when the gay guy was talking to me!" Joey said.

"Kip isn't gay ,he is a very sexy man" she said defending him "Really!" Rachel asked "So are you going to go out with him?" She asked acting like a gossipy teenager "I don't know" she said giggling "maybe"

" Isn't it to soon though , i mean you just broke up with Pete"Phoebe pointed out

" I guess" she answered her voice beginning to quiver at the thought of her ex.

"Well we have to go" Ross said sensing the danger he grabbed Rachel's coat and helped her put it on ,he opened the door for her and winked at them before leaving .

"Yea we have to go too"Joey said getting up along with Phoebe "Bye Monica , congratulation" he said kissing her cheek and leaving with his wife. Monica sat laid down on her couch and turned on the tv, things were finally starting to look up.

Monica woke up as the sunlight hit her face she sat up and checked her watch it was 5:50. She had fallen asleep on the couch and now she was running late ,she ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth ,she took a quick shower and ,then ran into her room and got dressed tying her hair into a ponytail and grabbing her purse. She sped down the stairs and went into the street hailing for a taxi.

She got there in the knick of time,she reached into her bag to retrieve the key they gave her yesterday and just when she was about to put it in the door opened revealing Kip on the other side. "Hey" she said smiling "i have the papers you wanted me to sign" " oh, great give them to Chandler im kind of in a rush now my client is having tax problems bye" he said as he sped past her.

Confused she walked inside the quiet house and put up her coat and purse on the hook by the door but not before taking out the pamphlet.

"Ok first i have to iron the suits in the silver closet, ok... where the hell is the silver closet" she went around the house and past by a slightly opened door and went inside. It was oriental based bedroom and on the opposite end the was a black closet with a silver design on it that looked like a blossom tree on a cliff with a little Chinese village underneath it. She walked to it and inside was a bunch of suits, they all had tags with a date, clipped on the arm. She looked for today's date and took out the navy blue Armani suit.

She took out the ironing board and the iron and set them on a black desk. Then slammed the door shut... a little to loudly.

Chandler woke up with a start as he reached for his cane on the hooks on top of his bed he fell over"whose there!" he yelled , Monica turned around startled and tripped over a vase with a bamboo tree in it falling down and almost knocking it over. She looked up and saw a man around her age his foot tangled in the bed sheets he was waving a black cane around in front him.

She stood from the floor and walked over to him "Im soooo sorry i didnt know you were in here" she said grabbing him by the arm and helping him up "who are you?" he ask leaning on her shoulder for support. She took him over to the bed and picked his cane up from the floor.

"Im Monica your maid."

"Oh hey i don't know if they changed it but i thought first impressions were suppose to be good"he said in a sarcastic tone

" Oh god please don't fire me im so sorry" she said her voice starting to tremble.

"ohthis is so embarrassing"she grumbled.

"No i was kidding, see i use humor as a defense mechanism and, if anybody should be embarrassed is me" he told her his voice changing from bitter to more calmed and soothing.

"Hey how bout we start over" he said standing up "hi im Chandler Bing ,ill be your new boss"he said in an exaggerated business voice "Monica Geller your new maid"she laughed.

"Pleased to meet you ,...now can you please iron my suit i need it for today"he gave gave her small grin.

"oh , right...yea, sure".

**_plz read and review they mean the world_ thx:)**


End file.
